


This Morning, He Kissed Her

by blowingbubbles



Series: Seven Years Have Passed [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Leah Clearwater - Freeform, One Shot, Reunions, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: Another one-shot in my Seven Years Series.But this morning, when she turned her head to look at him, her molten chocolate eyes met his, a mixture of pale green and grey, rimmed with black. She started because it was early, too early for him to wake. It reminded her of the only other time he woke up before she did. The day she had left him.





	This Morning, He Kissed Her

**Author's Note:**

> The previous story I posted in this series was the beginning of Leah and Tristan's relationship. This one is nearer the end, more towards the current day in their relationship.

She was lying in bed, with one arm extended over her head and the other crossed beneath it. The sheets were cool beneath her and the duvet was slung low across her body. There was a slight breeze, from the window that was half-open.

I should probably close that, she thought briefly before turning her thoughts to her surroundings. Anything to avoid thinking about the boy – no, man – next to her.  
He was much taller than her, shown by his feet poking out of the duvet. He was laying on his stomach beside her, arm thrown casually over her stomach and the stubble from his chin tickling her shoulder as he breathes shallowly over her neck. This man was probably the biggest detail.

Or maybe it was the fact that they both had on their clothes. She knew that she had on her pajamas and that he still wore his sleep pants. There was no tell-tale soreness between her legs, though he wouldn’t be her first. But maybe he could be my last, her mind traitorously thought. She shook her head, dislodging the thought that would only create heartache later. 

She turned her head to look at him, knowing he would look young. Younger than he does when they’re driving and younger than he does when she talks to him. She knew this because they had been in this situation only a few hundred times over the last year. In all their shared time, she had always woken up first just to see his face before the illusion broke and they had to return reality.

But this morning, when she turned her head to look at him, her molten chocolate eyes met his, a mixture of pale green and grey, rimmed with black. She started because it was early, too early for him to wake. It reminded her of the only other time he woke up before she did. The day she had left him.

He moved his head close to her and softly kissed her shoulder. She didn’t know how to deal with this; him being kind to her despite what she did to him. She didn’t understand him. They had always known that the business side of them and the personal side of them were different; she made that clear in their arrangement. But this morning was different. But that was a morning from a long time ago, before she left him and before he found her, accidentally, and before it seemed fate was hell-bent on pushing them together. 

This morning, he kissed her.


End file.
